


The Fall

by olgushka



Series: Jenna/Josh/Tyler [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polyamory, Trench Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Uh, we have an incident on stage. I believe Josh has fallen from his riser and hit his head. All medics to the stage.





	The Fall

Tyler can't stop shaking. His whole body is vibrating, his hands are not able to hold anything and there's a strange tightness inside his chest, making his breathing difficult and irregular. 

_Blood._

He can still see it when he closes his eyes. There was so much blood dripping from the wound on the side of Josh's head that it made the contents of his stomach rise dangerously close to his throat. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ much. Maybe it was the whole thing in general: the fall, Josh's scream and the chaos that erupted seconds later. Everything happened very fast but it was still enough to scare the singer and make him question the safety of the stage.

Stupid riser. Stupid car, stupid darkness... Yeah, why the hell it was so dark? Who the hell came up will all these stunts? Oh, right. It was Tyler. Because he always wants more and he always wants to be better. Of course, it's his fault.

He keeps pacing around the empty stage, trying to pull himself together. His hand flies up to pull his hair out of habit but it's still too short to even run his fingers through it. Everyone is backstage, in the dressing room, tending to Josh. _Everyone_. Even Jenna, because she's an angel and she's amazing at comforting people. And he's here, hiding like a coward because he can't look Josh in the eyes. 

The last thing he saw and heard was the medic pressing a cloth to the drummer's head, asking if Josh felt dizzy. Tyler doesn't even know what was the answer because he bolted out of the room before Josh could say anything. What if he has a concussion? What if there's a brain damage, what if Josh can't play shows anymore, what if they need to cancel the tour?

The thought hits him like a ton of bricks. His knees give out from underneath him but he manages to sit on top of one of the speakers before tumbling to the floor. 

_So much blood._

He wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his mustard yellow hoodie and hides his head between his hands, pressing hard on his ears to block all the unwanted noises. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there until someone touches his shoulder and startles him. 

„It's just me.” Jenna smiles when he looks up at her. „They took Josh to the hospital.”

„Oh, my God.” Tyler whimpers and the sounds must be really concerning because Jenna immediately falls to her knees in front of him and takes his hands, rubbing her thumbs on his skin in a calming gesture. 

„He will be fine. It's just a routine check-up, he hit his head after all.”

„It's my fault.”

„How on earth is this your fault?”

„That was my idea. I came up with all of this. The riser... I just wanted them to _see_ him, you know? He deserves to be _seen_. But maybe the drum riser is too high and the car riser is too close to the drum riser... Maybe we don't need these stupid risers, maybe they're too dangerous? What if something like this happened during a show?” He rambles and Jenna listens without stopping him.

„Josh is fine. It looks definitely worse than it is.” She says when he stops talking to take a deep breath. Tyler doesn't look convinced so Jenna pulls him into her arms. The angle isn't comfortable but he manages to hide his face in the crook of her neck and she starts rubbing his back. „He was asking for you before they drove away.”

„I got scared.” He admits. „I couldn't look- I couldn't- It was awful.” He finishes with a shaky exhale.

„It's okay, shh.” Jenna says, showering his head with butterfly kisses. „Come on, let's get back to the dressing room. I'll make you some lemon balm tea.”

 

Jenna manages to calm him down but when after two hours Josh is still not back from the hospital, Tyler grows anxious again. He feels antsy and can't find a place to sit still. When he lays down on the couch and starts overthinking again, Jim takes the matter in his own... paws. 

He slowly approaches Tyler and sits on the floor, poking Tyler's arm with his wet, cold nose. The singer is too tired and distracted to shoo him away so he allows the dog to stay close to him. They hold an eye contact for a few solid seconds and when Jim senses that Tyler is not gonna send him away, he starts climbing onto the couch, wagging his tail.

„No, Jim, what are you doing? You can't- Umpf!” Tyler tenses but Jim takes the free space next to him and puts his head on one of the pillows. He shifts impatiently, making Tyler slide back. „You must be kidding me!”

Jim seems to be unaffected by Tyler's anger. If anything, he presses against Tyler's chest even more, like he wants to say: _shut up, I am a service dog, just let me do my job._

The singer gives up and after a long internal battle with himself, he starts running his fingers through Jim's soft fur. It's soothing and soon enough, he cuddles the dog, enjoying the warmth that radiates from the Golden Retriever. Tyler focuses so hard on stroking his long hair that he loses the track of time and doesn't even hear when the door to the dressing room opens and Josh walks inside.

„What happened to _I hate dogs, keep him away from me_?” Josh chuckles, coming closer. Jim immediately jumps off the couch and runs to Josh, who quickly gives him a pat on the head. „Hey, buddy. Good boy! Down.” He says and Jim easily obeys, happily approaching his blue mat and quickly curling into a ball.

„Josh.” Tyler stands up abruptly and swallows nervously at the sight of the white bandage wrapped around his drummer's head.

His face must reveal everything he's feeling at the moment because Josh is next to him in a second, leaning close and cupping his stubbly cheek.

„Hey, hey. It looks much worse than it really is.” He says, caressing Tyler's skin.

„Jenna said the same.”

„And she was right.” Josh smiles, nodding. He leads Tyler to the couch again and sits down, pulling the younger man onto his lap.

„Did you need stitches?” Tyler asks quietly.

„Two tiny ones. They shaved off a tiny spot of my hair.”

„Does it still hurt?”

„Not much. They numbed the skin before patching me up and gave me some painkillers for a headache.” Josh smiles, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist. The younger man relaxes and lets himself lean against Josh's chest. „I'm fine, Ty. I'll be fine, it's just a scratch. And it's _not_ your fault.” He stresses and tilts Tyler's chin up so he can look him in the eyes. „Jenna told me that you blame yourself and I absolutely refuse to let you do that. I also refuse to change anything when it comes to the stage. It was an accident. Accidents happen. I will remember to be more careful next time or ask someone for help if I'm not sure if I can do something on my own.”

Tyler leans in and places a long, soft kiss on Josh's lips. Then he moves up, kissing his forehead and finally, the bandages on the injured side of the drummer's head. He wraps his arms around Josh's neck and they stay like that, hugging and breathing each other's scent. 

„Don't scare me like that ever again.” Tyler mumbles, playing with the neckline of Josh’s t-shirt. 

„I missed you there, in the hospital. There was no one to hold my hand and I had to play a tough guy who’s not bothered by needles or old men in white aprons and latex gloves.” 

The singer giggles, nuzzling his nose against Josh’s cheek.

„M’sorry. But everyone was freaking out and it made me freak out too because there was blood and they were acting like you were _dying_ and they said that you hit your head against the riser and I couldn’t stop thinking how it was me who came up with this idea of having those stupid risers on the stage.” Tyler sighs. „I just care about you.”

„I know, baby. But none of it was your fault. I’m gonna remind you about it every day if you need me to.”

Jenna chooses the same moment to walk in and she smiles at them, quietly closing the door behind her. She sits next to them on the couch, inspects the bandage on Josh’s head and then puts her hand on Tyler’s thigh, rubbing it up and down.

„Alright, darling. We’re gonna take Josh to the hotel and let him take some rest and you’re gonna eat because you haven’t eaten anything since breakfast.” She states in her you-are-not-allowed-to-argue-with-me voice. „He’s also taking a day off tomorrow. You can continue your rehearsals on Friday.”

„But Jenna-” Josh tries to protest but she sends him a disapproving look and he already knows he has lost this battle. He groans when Tyler joins her and frantically nods his head, letting her know that he’s on her side. „Guys, seriously, I’m _fine_.”

Jenna changes her pose, tucking one leg underneath herself and raises her eyebrow.

„I’ve never thought you would turn down an offer for cuddles in bed.”

„I mean-”

„And kisses.” Tyler cuts in. „Lots of kisses.”

„So many kisses. And maybe a nice massage because we care about our boy’s health.” Jenna smirks, sneaking her hand under Josh t-shirt. She starts caressing his stomach, right above the waistband of his sweatpants. „So, Joshie… Day off. Yes or no?” 

„On second thought, I think I could- uhm, I could use some more rest.” Josh says. „It would be… good. For my head.”

„Yeah. That’s what I thought.” Jenna nods. She retreats her hand and stands up, ready to leave the room. „Alright, then. I’ll go and get our things.”

Josh exhales when she leaves and fixes his grip on Tyler’s waist.

„Freaking tease, that wife of yours. I hate her.”

The singer hides his grin in the crook of the drummer’s neck. 

„You love her.”

„God, help me. I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jenshler is life.


End file.
